


A little commotion.

by Tecc



Category: Free!
Genre: Angry Makoto, Bullying, Gen, Protective Tachibana Makoto, lots of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecc/pseuds/Tecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, someone tried to pick on Haruka for being weird in their first year and Tachibana went nuts. It didn’t happen again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little commotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme prompt [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=987076)
> 
> An old fill I never posted because I just did not want to edit it. It's still not edited but hey. It's de-annoned now. We'll see if I regret it. Let me know if you spot any ridiculously horrible mistakes I need to fix.

Makoto smiled and stretched his arms high above his head. Finally, it was lunch break. He was starved. Pulling out two lunches, he caught Haruka’s attention and ushered him out the door. They met up with Nagisa along the way and found out Rei would join them lather because he was meeting with a teacher. Deciding it was a nice enough day, they shuffle outside to have lunch on the grass.

The boys were crossing the side of the building to their usual spot when it happened. Haruka was suddenly drenched from head to toe in water and seaweed. Shocked, Nagisa and Makoto’s heads shot up at the sound of laughter. Standing around the open second floor window right above them stood a group of snickering boys. One of them was holding an upturned bucket out the window.

“Oh, sorry, water boy, didn’t see you there,” the boy said, mocking smile widening and the laughter grew louder, “Then again, I bet you liked it, didn’t you, water freak.” The boy dropped the bucket, barely missing Haruka’s head before clattering to the ground. The laughing boys disappeared from view after that, leaving silence in their wake.

“Are you ok, Haru?” Makoto asked, his tone level and devoid of emotion. He was not smiling. Nagisa scrunched up his face in thought.

“Yes,” After a moment of consideration, Haruka sniffed himself and darted his tongue out to taste the water, “it’s just tap water.” He’d barely even smell like seaweed once he dried. Haruka picked a piece of the slimy green leaf out of his hair. He vaguely wondered why the boys would go out of their way to lug a bag of seaweed to school just for this. It was kind of stupid. Well, it was imaginative, he’d give them that.

Face clearing, Nagisa said, “I thought I recognized him. I think he’s in my class.”

The boy looked like he was going to say more, but Makoto beat him to it. “Ah. Is that so,” he said, smile once again plastered across his face, “I’m glad you’re ok, Haru-chan.”

Haruka didn’t reply, walking ahead. The other two caught up and the cheerful atmosphere was back as though it had never left. They sat down at their usual place and Makoto fussed over Haruka, helping him get the rest of the seaweed off with worried eyes.

Once Makoto knew Haruka was definitely ok he stood up and said, “I’ll go get a towel from the clubroom. As much as you don’t mind, Haru, you can’t go back to class all wet. You’ll get sick.” With that, he retreated back to the school building.

After a moment, Haruka shot up from where had sprawled himself across the grass and stared off in the direction Makoto had left. Nagisa’s eyebrows rose in confusion as he took in Haruka’s surprisingly worried face. “…What’s wrong?” he asked.

“That’s not the way to the clubroom,” Haruka was standing up now, walking toward where Makoto had gone inside.

“Eh? But then why—“ Nagisa began to ask as he trailed after Haruka.

“Where’s your classroom?” he cut off.

The two made it in time to watch students fighting their way out of the class in fear, one screaming for a teacher, and running down the hall. Haruka’s pace sped up and he and Nagisa slipped into the room just as Makoto swung the chair in his hands full force in the direction of a terrified freshmen boy. The chair’s legs just missed his head and went crashing into the surrounding desks. It was a testament to Makoto’s strength that the legs of the chair bent at the force. One desk tipped over, spilling out all its contents.

“You think you can fuck with me?” Makoto shouted at the boy, raising the chair for another strike.

“N-no, oh God, I’m sorry, I swear,” the boy stuttered out, eyes darting around for an exit, “Please, it wont—“

“You think some pathetic fuck with you cane just pull shit like that and get away with it? Huh?! Don't fuck with me!” His arms tensed for another blow and the boy cringed back, not sure he’d be able to escape this time.

“Makoto!” Haruka was suddenly behind him, one arm locking around his shoulder, hand pressing at his neck, as the other grabbed a hold of the chair alongside Makoto, keeping him from swinging down. “Makoto,” he repeated in a calmer tone, “Calm down. I told you I’m fine.”

Makoto’s arms wavered, “But he—“

“I’m fine,” Haruka repeated, gently knocking his head against the side of Makoto’s, “Idiot. You’ll regret it later. You know you will.”

With that, all the tension drained from Makoto and he dropped the chair, sending it clattering onto the floor. As it hit the ground, the freshman boy flinched away and made a dash for the door on shaking legs.

Makoto slumped into Haruka after that, looing on the brink of tears as he said, “Sorry. I didn’t get you a towel.”

Haruka just pat Makoto’s head and pulled away from him, “I’m not that wet.”

Makoto turned around to say something more and froze as he spotted Nagisa standing a ways behind Haruka, a shocked and maybe even slightly horrified look on his face. Cheeks turning bright red, Makoto ducked behind Haruka, clutching at his arm and shoulder tightly. Haruka just sighed and turned around so Makoto was at his back instead.

Nagisa hesitantly opened his mouth to speak when a second year boy from Makoto and Haruka’s class poked his head in through the doorway and said, “Quick, a teacher is on the way. I’ll take care of things, so get out of here.” The three quickly shuffled out of the room. As Nagisa passed by the boy covering them, he heard the second year mumble under his breath, “Poor guy didn’t know what he was getting himself into.”

Rei was waiting at their lunch spot with a puzzled expression as the three arrived. “Where were you guys?” he asked and then crinkled his nose, “Senpai, why are you all wet?”

Makoto gave an embarrassed smile, “Just a minor incident. No big deal.” He sat down and opened his lunch. Haruka joined him, stretching out on the grass.

“Rei! You wouldn’t believe it!” Nagisa said, dropping down in front of Rei with wide eyes, “Mako-chan just went all apeshit on this guy in our class!”

Rei gave Nagisa a look, “That’s not funny.” Although, come to think of it, the meeting with his teacher had been cut short by a girl barging in sobbing something about someone about to get killed.

“It’s true! Haru-chan got seaweed hair and then Makoto turned into the Hulk!” Nagisa all but shouted, grabbing Rei by the shoulders and shaking, “I was so shocked!”

Makoto buried his head in his hands and Haruka rolled his eyes, “You’re exaggerating.”

“I am not! Rei, you should have seen it! The kid peed his pants!”

“…Did he?” Makoto turned to Haruka for confirmation. Haruka just shrugged. Makoto allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. Nagisa and Rei just stared at him as he fought to keep the smile from turning any more self-satisfied.

“What happened to the Mako-chan I know and love,” Nagisa whispered on the brink of tears.

“It does sound a little out of character, I agree,” Rei pushed the glasses up his nose, “I’m inclined toward disbelief. “

It was Haruka who stared in disbelief, though, like the two had missed something key. Makoto scratched at the back of his head, itching to hide behind Haruka again. Finally, it seemed as though Haruka realized something,

“That’s right,” he said “You weren’t here last year.” Or for middle school, but that was beside the point.

Makoto gave into his urge and sank into Haruka’s side, ears blazing. “Haru-chan…” he whined.

“Last year? What happened last year?” Nagisa asked, tipping forward. Rei watched curiously.

Haruka spared a glance at the shrinking form of his friend beside him and said, “We don’t talk about it. “

With that ominous sentence, the conversation was forcibly brought to a close. That didn’t quench the burning curiosity now ignited within Nagisa. The first chance he had of doing so without Makoto or Haruka finding out, the boy grabbed Rei and dragged him along to ask the second year that had helped Makoto out during what Nagisa had dubbed “The Incident.”

The responding story left both first years wishing they had never asked.


End file.
